This proposal seeks support for a conference on the Behavior and Neurogenetics of Nonhuman Primates, which will take place November 17-20, 2015, at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory (CSHL). This meeting will bring together scientists who investigate all aspects of primate neurogenetics and behavioral genetics, including behavioral and physiological phenotyping, human disease models, comparative genomics, molecular and behavioral evolution, basic neuroscience, and technology development. The meeting will advance knowledge by providing a forum where scientists from different subfields can exchange ideas and discuss the latest research findings and methodological advances. It will include sessions on evolution and comparative primate behavior, gene expression in the primate brain, primate models of the genetics of psychiatric disorders, population variation and diversity in neurogenetics, neurodevelopment, and new technologies in primate neuroscience. The first meeting on this topic took place in 2013 and was a significant success, with participation from investigators in many different subfields of primate neuroscience. CSHL wishes to continue this series, and anticipates increased interest in 2015. The conference will employ the successful format of CSHL meetings to assemble an international gathering of scientists, discuss new developments, and catalyze innovative research collaborations, all of which will ultimately accelerate scientific progress.